


Arsonist's Lullaby

by black_sun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Changing POV, Courtroom Drama, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, M/M, News Media, Possessive Steve, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky Go AWOL, Traditional Media, Trials, Vengeful Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое жмутся друг к другу на койке с тонким матрасом в тюремной камере с усиленной охраной; сами охранники наблюдают за происходящим по видео, не отрывая от экрана глаз. Заключенный крепко жмется к Капитану Америке, комкая металлическим кулаком Капитана, лицом зарывшись в его шею.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arsonist's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arsonist's Lullably](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014831) by [charmingcontender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingcontender/pseuds/charmingcontender). 



> пост!ЗС, Баки не оставил Стива на берегу, а тот уговорил его согласиться на суд, думая, что так будет лучше.

Двое жмутся друг к другу на койке с тонким матрасом в тюремной камере с усиленной охраной; сами охранники наблюдают за происходящим по видео, не отрывая от экрана глаз. Заключенный крепко жмется к Капитану Америке, комкая металлическим кулаком [рубашку](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4615369#) Капитана, лицом зарывшись в его шею. Для охранников, одних из наиболее профессиональных в мире, это одно из самых завораживающих зрелищ, свидетелями которого они когда-либо становились.  
  
Заключенный — имя — Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс, кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат, не отзывается ни на один вариант — находится в этой камере три месяца, ожидая суда, и все это время не реагировал ни на что, кроме одного триггера, которого избегали с момента, как его обнаружили.  
  
*  
  
 _С прибытия Зимнего Солдата — с металлической рукой, да — в блок прошло тридцать четыре дня, и за это время он не издал ни звука. Когда охранники спросили, почему Солдату оставили ценное оружие (его руку), им сообщили, что неизвестно, каким образом ее можно снять; далее им следовало поместить его в укрепленную камеру и следить за ним двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю. Несмотря на то, что Солдат сам сдался, вероятность его побега все еще высока, так что его нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Попыток побега зафиксировано не было.  
  
Но наблюдают за ним беспрестанно, хотя никто не заходил в камеру. У заключенного строгое расписание, которому он следует с точностью до минуты, и никто не может понять, каким образом. Дважды в день — утром и вечером — он проводит суровые четырехчасовые тренировки. Между ними — настороженно сидит на койке, спиной в угол, чтобы в поле зрения попадала дверь и камеры. В это время он совершенно не двигается. Ест он раз в день, ровно столько, чтобы поддерживать свое совершенное тело в форме — то, что он делает именно это, очевидно. Ночью заключенный спит тремя циклами по девяносто минут, просыпаясь в конце каждого, проверяя комнату и удостоверяясь, что он все в том же положении. После третьего — последнего — цикла он идет в туалет, умывается и приступает к тренировке. Охрана поражается его почти нечеловеческой способности следить за временем.  
  
Но все же Зимний Солдат так и не отреагировал ни на одно высказывание касательно себя. Он смотрит сквозь говорящего своими мертвыми глазами, заставляя понервничать даже этих закаленных людей. С попытками разговорить его темы для обсуждения расширяются в поисках подходящей, пока однажды Солдат не отвечает — жестоко. Один из молодых охранников стоит перед окошком в двери и в раздражении из-за отсутствия прогресса заявляет, что Стив Роджерс должен быть так разочарован, что его лучший друг Джеймс Барнс стал Зимним Солдатом. Прежде чем он успевает вдохнуть, металлические пальцы сжимаются на его горле, все еще позволяя дышать, хоть и с большим трудом. Остальные охранники выбегают из комнаты управления и замирают, все до одного, услышав голос, который звучит так, будто его разрывали на части и собирали обратно, в первый раз:  
\- Приведите Стива Роджерса.  
Они знают, что парень в хватке заключенного мог уже быть мертвым, но он еще жив. В их распоряжении нет ничего, что могло бы справиться с рукой, просунутой в отверстие в двери, и их человек еще жив. Начальник смены делает шаг вперед.  
\- Если Вы его отпустите, я постараюсь получить разрешение на это.  
  
Конечно, у них оно уже есть, ведь Стив Роджерс, вероятно, единственный человек, равный Зимнему Солдату по силе, оставаясь при этом в здравом уме.  
  
Раздается звериный рык, и мужчины едва сдерживаются от того, чтобы отступить.  
\- Я тупой, по-вашему? Я знаю, что он может прийти. Он сказал, что придет, когда я попрошу, так что приведите его, тогда я отпущу этого.  
Охранники переглядываются. Никто не знал, что заключенный вступал в контакт с человеком, которого он пытался убить в Вашингтоне одиннадцать недель назад. Зимний Солдат не сказал ничего, кроме «Я готов к суду», с того момента, как сдался, а Стив Роджерс не упоминал, что виделся с заключенным после Вашингтона, когда его попросили стать экстренным контактом.  
  
Начальник смены уходит, чтобы позвонить ему.  
  
*  
  
Агент слышит шаги Задания по коридору и отпускает идиота в руке, разжимая кулак. Тот быстро отходит, трет горло.  
  
\- Баки, - стонет Задание. Слово растянутое, голос раздраженный, но не злой, не разочарованный. Агент убирает руку и прижимается к отверствию в двери лицом; Задание повторяет его действие, и они соприкасаются лбами. Агент чувствует непонимание наблюдателей, как бы они не пытались скрыть его.   
\- Этот ход действий необходим? - тихо спрашивает Агент.  
Задание вздыхает.  
\- Да, Баки. Им нужно провести суд, а нам можно надеяться, что они сделают правильный выбор._  
Ты такой глупый, Стиви, _думает вторая половина Агента._ Они не отпустят убийцу вроде меня, мало ли кем я был раньше.  
 _\- Я не могу выполнять свою миссию в камере, - отвечает вместо этого Агент.  
\- Осталось потерпеть немного. Когда все закончится, они не заберут тебя у меня, обещаю.  
  
Агент понимает, как сильно Задание хочет, чтобы он стал его оружием, чтобы он всегда был рядом. Если его признают невиновным, чего не произойдет, Заданию не придется прятать Агента, он сможет гордо и открыто ходить с ним. Но если его объявят виновным, что и случится, Заданию придется скрываться с Агентом, если он решит оставить его. Они станут беглецами, их будут искать; Агент не хочет, чтобы Заданию пришлось через это проходить, но он сделает то, что от него потребуют, даже если это означает «сидеть одному в этой унылой маленькой камере неопределенное количество дней, пока Задание помогает с его делом», даже если в результате в зале суда им придется услышать, как образ Агента, который Задание так любит, разрушат до основания.  
  
\- Команда принята.  
Задание облегченно выдыхает._  
  
*  
  
С того дня Капитан Америка больше не приходил, а заключенный вернулся к своему распорядку и привычному поведению. Охранников это беспокоит. Так что когда Капитан Америка возвращается в блок за ночь до суда и просит пустить его в камеру, а в мертвом взгляде заключенного загорается искра жизни, начальник смены даже не звонит своему командиру для разрешения; только дает ребятам в комнате управления знак, чтобы они открыли дверь.  
  
Стоит Капитану переступить через порог, заключенный тут же оттаскивает его в пустой угол и встает между ним и дверью, с такой яростью смотря на охранников, словно они лично на него напали. Те закрывают и запирают дверь, прежде чем вернуться в комнату. На экранах они видят, как заключенный продолжает стоять, готовый к драке, а Капитан Америка прижимается к его спине, оборачивает руки вокруг талии Солдата и утыкается лицом в шею сзади; заключенный все больше и больше отпускает напряжение.  
Когда он так расслаблен, каким они еще его не видели, Капитан Америка ведет его к койке, и оба тяжелых мужчины забираются на кровать, которая едва выдерживает одного Солдата. Заключенный, похоже, хочет зажать Капитана между стеной и собой, создав из своего тела непроходимую защиту от чего угодно, что попадет в комнату. Охранники переглядываются; они не знали, что у них такие отношения.  
Микрофоны улавливают слова Капитана:  
\- Ложись к стене, Бак; моя очередь защищать тебя.  
Удивительно, но заключенный тут же делает это.  
  
*  
  
Агент чувствует, как в груди зарождается тепло. Так давно никто не хотел защищать его. Агент все равно сможет защитить Задание с позиции у стены, если появится угроза. Его тело само сворачивается, прижимаясь к Заданию, не чтобы защитить, а чтобы его защитили. Агент принимает это; это приятно. Задание заботится о своем оружии.  
Агент зарывается в шею Задания, его кожа горячая, и он слышит, как тот шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Ты мой. Я уничтожу весь мир, если они попытаются опять забрать тебя у меня.  
  
Агент улыбается.  
  
*  
  
Охранники косятся друг на друга. Молча и единогласно они решают сделать вид, что не слышали последнюю фразу Капитана. Они не трогают их до пяти сорока пяти и не сообщают об этом вышестоящим.  
  
*  
  
Стив чертовски зол. Был таким с дня, когда из этого суда решили устроить цирк. Все должно быть совсем по-другому. За два года после пробуждения он узнал многое, но лишь за последние три месяца он осознал, что доверять публике с прошлым и будущим Баки было нельзя.  
  
За пять недель, что они провели вместе, Стив много узнал о своем друге. Баки считает себя Агентом и живым оружием; его миссией стала защита Стива Роджерса с того момента, как он преодолел приказ убить Капитана Америку. В понимании Баки Стив любит его за то, каким ценным оружием мог бы быть для него Солдат. Стив знает все это и не рассчитывает, что в ближайшее время что-то изменится. У Гидры и русских было семьдесят лет, чтобы сломать его, и если Баки может принимать его любовь лишь таким образом, Стив согласен. Еще он знает, что Баки нужны команды. После стольких лет без свободы выбора любые варианты, предоставляемые ему, провоцируют панику, и если правила и приказы Стива делают его жизнь проще, он согласен и на это.  
  
Он думал, что поступает правильно, добивается справедливости и отмывает имя Баки от крови, чтобы он мог жить своей жизнью без опасности ареста за убийства мировых лидеров. Больше он так не считает, и если они попытаются обвинить Баки, Стив просто сбежит с ним. Мир может сам о себе позаботиться; они отдали обществу достаточно, и он не позволит кому-то забрать и их друг у друга.  
  
Файлы, связанные с Зимним Солдатом, которые слила Наташа, были переведены и обсуждались в Интернете месяцами. Но людей больше беспокоили имена убитых, нежели тот, кто еще был жив после десятилетий пыток и ужасов. Но Стив был занят. Он делал все, что мог, чтобы поддержать Баки и выставить информацию в лучшем свете, но сильно это ничего не изменило. Повезло, что Наташа, Бартон, Старк и доктор Беннер согласились поддержать его план побега, если будет нужно. Увы, вероятнее всего, так и будет.   
  
Когда у него в первый раз забрали Баки, он порвал людей, сделавших это. Когда у него в последний раз забрали Баки, он обрушил самолет в Атлантический океан, перед этим разрушив базу за базой, базу за базой. Ради сохранения его образа дни, предшествующие крушению, были засекречены, так как было решено, что публике не нужно знать все, на что способен их герой. К сожалению Америки, он вновь готов повторить все это и сделать что-то хуже, если они опять попытаются забрать Баки у него.  
  
*  
  
С самого начала суда Стив скрипит зубами. Зал забит под завязку, везде СМИ. Он уже понимает, что сейчас просто устроят спектакль, расписывая преступления Зимнего Солдата, а затем обвинят его, он уже видит нескрываемое осуждение на лицах присяжных. Хоть адвокат, нанятый им для Баки, старается изо всех сил, он знает, что решение было принято задолго до сегодняшнего дня. Сторона обвинения вызывает врачей и [психологов](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4615369#), свидетелей и тактических гениев, членов семьи жертв, представляют документы, описывающие все то, что убитые делали на пользу своих стран и мира. Настоящий театр.  
  
Баки сидит на своем [стуле](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4615369#) идеально прямо и с каменным лицом. Стив сел так, чтобы Баки мог видеть его, если бы слегка повернулся. Баки это и сделал, как только его привели на место. С того момента он не сводил глаз со Стива.  
  
*  
  
Агент выхватил Задание взглядом, стоило его ввести в зал. Его руки скованы довольно впечатляющими наручниками; Агент не уверен, правда ли охрана считала, что это его удержит, или же они по-своему пытаются помочь. Все, кроме молодого, были умными людьми, видели его тренировки. Вряд ли они думали, что такие наручники его остановят, но как минимум создается такое впечатление, и их не обвинят, когда он вырвется.  
  
Людей слишком много. Кто угодно мог покуситься на жизнь его Задания. Агент не думает, что это произойдет, но в любом случае его чувства обострены. Кроме взгляда, его глаза заняты тем, что наблюдают за гневом, прорывающимся сквозь маску спокойствия на лице Задания. Он злится не на Агента, а в его интересах; в горле Агента сворачивается что-то теплое.  
  
Агент не обращает внимания на процесс; нет смысла тратить силы, когда исход и так ясен. Поэтому Агент смотрит на свое Задание — может, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, может, чтобы не слышать голосов мертвых в своей голове. Это не имеет значения; он смотрит на свое Задание.  
  
*  
  
Обвинение вызывает капитана Стива Роджерса. Капитан Роджерс дает клятву и садится на место. Прокурор начинает допрос.  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс, как давно Вы знаете Зимнего Солдата?  
Щека Стива дергается.  
\- Сержанта Джеймса Барнса.  
\- Извините?  
\- Имя человека, которого Вы пытаетесь обвинить — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс; Зимний Солдат — оружие. Вам стоило бы попытаться найти того, кто ответственен за создание оружия, а не вешать преступления на него.  
Судья прерывает его:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, мы не спрашиваем о согласии сержанта Барнса. Пожалуйста, отвечайте на заданный вопрос.  
  
Капитан Роджерс сжимает кулаки.  
  
*  
  
 _Обязательно нужно было открыть свой большой рот, Стиви, как всегда, нарываешься на драку_ , жалуется вторая половина.   
  
Агент рад, что Задание знает, что он не является этой половиной; что Джеймс Барнс очень долго спал, а у Агента нет своей воли; что до пробуждения Джеймса Барнса на хэликериере Агент был не более этого — лишь агент. Но сейчас Джеймс Барнс проснулся и медленно, но верно сливается с Агентом. Он никуда не денется, слишком долго был главной частью, но, может, они смогут стать единым целым.  
  
 _Черт_ , думает вторая половина, _слишком глубокие мысли. Теперь мы что-то пропустили._  
  
*  
  
Стив говорит первое, что приходит на ум.  
\- Согласие Джеймса Барнса должно касаться вас, но никому, похоже, нет до этого никакого дела. Я не боролся за то, чтобы военнопленные возвращались домой и попадали в руки людей, пытающихся побыстрее вновь посадить их за решетку. То, что вы называете судом — цирк, полный унижения. Это не справедливость; это перекладывание вины.  
Судья вновь прерывает его.  
\- Капитан, если Вы не можете сдерживать себя, Вас обвинят в неуважении суда и выведут из зала до вынесения приговора.  
\- Приговор уже вынесен; его вынесли до того, как первый человек вошел сюда, - Стив гневно смотрит на судью.  
\- Капитан, я прикажу вывести Вас из зала суда.  
\- Попробуйте, посмотрим, как справитесь.  
  
*  
  
Тактическая ошибка. Слабая защита. Агент мысленно закатывает глаза. Поэтому его Заданию нужно оружие; он вечно лезет в драки, слишком ему это нравится.  
 _Стив, глупый ты идиот. Провальное решение, сопляк._  
Агент полностью согласен со второй половиной.  
  
*  
  
Судья уточняет:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, Вы угрожаете суду?  
  
В зале стоит мертвая тишина, каждый ожидает ответ Капитана. Стив Роджерс поворачивается всем телом и смотрит на подсудимого, не сводившего с Капитана глаз, сидевшего так без каких-либо эмоций с момента, как вошел сюда. Лицо Солдата не меняется, но он слегка поворачивает голову. После этого движения Капитан Роджерс сжимает челюсти, и его взгляд становится жестче, словно он уловил что-то, что не увидел остальной зал.  
  
*  
  
Агент незаметно качает головой. Задание непродуманно ведет себя. Угроза — плохое решение для защиты. Это принесет вред позиции Задания в обществе. Вред неприемлем. Задание повредит себе ради Агента. Вред неприемлем. Агент не достоин того, чтобы Заданию причинили вред из-за него.  
  
*  
  
Несколько секунд тянутся без ответа.  
\- Капитан Роджерс?  
Капитан резко поворачивает голову к слегка вздрогнувшему судье.  
\- Вы угрожаете суду, Капитан Роджерс?  
Его губы изгибаются в темной ухмылке, но его глаза полны холода. Он слегка отклоняется на своем месте.  
\- Еще нет. - Толпа в один голос вздыхает. - Позвольте задать вам вопрос.  
Капитан Роджерс не обращается к кому-то конкретному, скорее ко всему залу или, вероятно, ко всему миру.  
\- Вы правда думаете, что сможете удержать нас друг от друга?  
  
В комнате начинается смятение, а Капитан Роджерс скрытно нажимает три клавиши на телефоне.  
  
*  
  
Внутри себя Агент приходит в экстаз. Ничто не удержит Задание от его Агента, и ничто не удержит Агента от его Задания. Агент убьет тех, кто попытается. Но не сейчас, не сейчас, пока Задание не отдало приказ.  
  
*  
  
\- Выведите Капитана Роджерса из зала суда!  
Вооруженные охранники двигаются со своих позиций вдоль стен.  
  
*  
  
Или пока Заданию не угрожает опасность.  
  
*  
  
Караул не успевает сделать и трех шагов, когда Зимний Солдат оказывается в защитной стойке перед местом свидетеля, а титановые наручники лежат на полу, сломанные.  
Его лицо выражает спокойную, убийственную ярость, и все, кроме охранников, тут же замирают.   
Лишь из-за тишины в зале все могут услышать хриплый, резкий рык:  
\- Мой. - После этого замирают даже солдаты. - Подойдете ближе, и я вырву ваши кишки и затолкаю вам в глотки.  
  
Солдат поднимает оружие.  
  
\- Сынок, ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это? - это бы прозвучало обеспокоенным вопросом героя нации, если бы не ужасающее выражение его лица. - Ты уверен, что сможешь убить одного из нас до того, как второй свернет тебе шею?  
Он говорит об этом так легко, словно эта идея его ни капли не волнует, и собравшиеся люди просто смотрят на него.   
  
По всей стране эти слова звучат, четко и громко, с экранов телевизоров, компьютеров и планшетов, где идет трансляция суда.  
  
Зимний Солдат остается в напряжении — сжатая пружина, - пока Капитан Америка продолжает говорить, спокойно выйдя из-за стойки свидетелей и встав слева и чуть позади пса, готового атаковать, но еще удерживаемого на цепи.  
  
\- Позвольте кое-что прояснить, пока меня слушают. Я отдал этой стране все, что у меня было, и не раз. Сержант Барнс отдал даже больше. Мы не просили похвалы, узнавания, награды. Мы поставили эту страну выше нашего здоровья — психического, эмоционального и физического. Мы поставили ее выше своих личностей, выше нашей независимости и свободы действий. Мы поставили ее выше нашего будущего, надлежащего времени смерти и наших жизней.   
  
Вся страна молчит, и можно было бы услышать падение иглы или, если бы кто-то прислушался, высокий вой реакторов.  
  
\- Когда-то мы поставили эту страну выше друг друга. Больше этого не произойдет. Сейчас мы просим вас: не ищите нас; если вы придете, мы убьем вас.  
  
После этого двери зала распахивается, и солдаты поднимают ружья, и два титановых костюма облекают тела Стива Роджерса и Джеймса Барнса. Солдаты стреляют, костюмы снимаются с места — те, кто внутри, в полной безопасности, и страна оседает в шоке.  
  
*  
  
Когда костюмы приносят их на согласованную точку в другой стране за океаном, Стив проверяет, чтобы все запасы были там, прежде чем отправить костюмы Старку, передавая ему благодарность и приглашения для приезда всей команды через Джарвис.  
  
Из одной сумки Стив достает два комплекта одежды и перекидывает один Баки; тот ловит его и начинает раздеваться. Стив быстро переодевается и поворачивается к определенному ящику. Он открывает его и достает официальные, полностью законные и юридически обязывающие документы, полученные с помощью денег Старка, истории и славы Стива и файлы Зимнего Солдата, подтверждающие его статус военнопленного и долгое выживание в пытках, а также то, во что превратился суд из-за американского правительства. Эти документы защищают его с Баки от США в четырнадцати странах. На всякий случай там же лежат поддельные паспорта и удостоверения, и различные платежные карточки, все связанные с фондами Старка.   
  
Вторая сумка заполнена оружием, и к ней первым направляется Баки, выбирая нужное и оставляя ее для Стива, рассматривающего чисто-серебристый щит, с которого теперь стерта краска. Ему нравится; простой, чистый, готовый к бою.  
  
*  
  
Агент на периферии смотрит, как его Задание осматривает свой щит, пока распределяет оружие по телу. Задание кажется довольным. Статус приемлем. Задание откладывает щит и протягивает руки к Агенту. Вновь выбирает в качестве оружия его, а не щит. Он идет к Заданию, прижимается лицом к его шее, позволяя защищать. Чувствует, как руки Задания гладят его по спине, и решает, что это подойдет в качестве ухода.  
  
Варианты, предоставленные им, переполняют его, или, может, это последствие того, что он услышал имена всех, кого убил, проявляющееся сейчас, после устранения прямой угрозы. Или причина в том, что кто-то рискнул выстрелить в то, что принадлежит ему. Агента трясет.  
  
\- Глубоко вдохни. - Это приказ. Агент может подчиняться приказам. Он делает глубокий вдох. - Медленно выдохни. - Он исполняет. - Мы пойдем в дом, указанный в списке. Потом мы поедим. Потом помоемся. Можешь выбрать, ванная или душ. - Хороший план, которому легко следовать. Он приносит облегчение. Агенту нужно сделать лишь один выбор, и у него есть минимум семьдесят пять минут для этого. Выполнимо.  
\- Потом мы пойдем спать.   
Агент измотан; сон — это хорошо, а с Заданием — еще лучше. Они снова смогут спать рядом спустя три месяца, проведенных Агентом в одиночестве на слишком маленькой койке.  
  
Агент изгибает губы. Задание улыбается в ответ, мягко, с обожанием.  
  
*  
  
Охранники из блока собираются вместе, чтобы смотреть трансляцию суда. Они профессионалы; они не скачут от радости и не кричат. Но они довольно улыбаются, когда от начальника смены поступает звонок. Все единодушно подтверждают, что понятия не имели, что заключенный мог сломать наручники, и им должны были предоставить что-то крепче.


End file.
